


you have lips...i have lips...interesting...

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just An Excuse To Write About My Favorite Hinata Rarepairs, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: One-shots/drabbles based on thislist. Basically, I just want to write about Hinata and kissing.





	1. Oikawa x Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> We joke about Hinata's Harem but honestly...is it really a joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa x Hinata  
> ↳Forehead Kiss

"We should have caught a ride with Iwaizumi-san and Kageyama when we had the chance," Hinata states while watching, incredibly amused, as Oikawa attempts (for the fifth time in 5 minutes) to open his large umbrella so they can venture to the bus station without getting soaked. "I told you to replace that umbrella ages ago, by the way, and we've passed at least three stores that sell umbrellas. I saw one with planets all over it. You would have probably liked it."

"Shou-chan, you're not helping," Oikawa grunts. "Also, I didn't want to be trapped in a car with Iwa-chan and Tobio-chan. Tobio-chan makes funny faces at me when nobody is looking and Iwa-chan will laugh and I don't deserve that!" But he gives up on the umbrella and instead chooses to glare at it as if it were the cause to all his struggles in life. "Besides, Tobio-chan was making googly eyes at Iwa-chan and I'm not going to ruin that even if their...not-thing annoys me."

Hinata grins up at him. "Aren't you a nice senpai~?"

"The best," Oikawa sniffs. "The very best. So much better than Iwa-chan!"

"Debatable." Hinata laughs at the affronted look. "Tooru," and that wipes the fake outraged expression clear off the older boy's face, "it's almost 10 o'clock at night and your parents aren't home this weekend. I probably won't see you again - _in person_ \- until mid-semester and that's if I can manage to make it to your university."

Oikawa's shoulders slump. He then moves past Hinata, tosses the broken (stupid, useless, waste of money!) umbrella in the trash, and then proceeds to yank Hinata into a hug. There's a moment of tense silence before he starts speaking. "I'm sorry things have been strained lately. I'm sorry that we have a hard time meeting up. I'm really trying to balance classes, practice, and you. And," he pauses to swallow thickly, "I just want you to understand that I want to be with you."

"I know you're trying and - "

"I am," Oikawa interrupts earnestly. "You take our time together so seriously and I want to meet you halfway."

"Of course! Time is limited, you know, but it's worth it."

"You're just so serious lately," he whispers into Hinata's hair. "I just don't like seeing you disappointed."

"I'm in my third year of _high school_. I can't stay 15 forever," Hinata answers quietly. "I...have to be prepared for the 'real world' and the real world won't have senpai who treat me to meat buns after every practice or boyfriends' who take me on dates every weekend."

"I would if I could."

Hinata pulls away to look up at him. "I know. Any excuse to get away from Iwaizumi-san when he's bothering you about taking it easy." Just like that, the mood instantly lightens up.

"Wha - That's not - No!" Oikawa's affronted face is completely genuine now. "That's not true at all!"

"I understand, though," he continues, "Yamayama-kun is the same way. Two birds, one stone. We meet up and they're happy we don't overexert ourselves."

"Nagging best friends," the older boy shakes his head in mock despair. "What are we gonna' do?"

Hinata just grins.

Oikawa leans down, his cold lips press firmly to Hinata's forehead - lingering for a moment - before he straightens up. After that, he pulls up the hood to Hinata's jacket and reaches down to grasp his smaller hand firmly. "I have two more days in Miyagi and I'm not about to spend them in the pouring with my adorable little boyfriend when my perfectly good - and very warm - bed is waiting for us at home."

"The adorable boyfriend would like to know if cheesy alien movies and cuddling are on the menu tonight?"

"Absolutely."

They share a smile and then take off in the pouring rain, hand-in-hand, with promises of a ideal weekend to follow. 


	2. Kuroo x Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo x Hinata  
> ↳ The Peck

It's been bothering him since he heard it.

The statement echoes easily in his head - over, over, over, and over - again. God. It bothers him so much. 

_"I've never had my first kiss before."_

Innocent. 

~~Confusing.~~

Sweet.

~~Curious.~~

_"I've never had my first kiss before."_

"What's got your mind busy, bro?"

"Nothing much, Bo. Just, ya' know, chemistry."

"He's lying," Akaashi calls from the other side of the room. "Kuroo-san, you've been staring at the same page of your textbook for nearly an hour."

Kuroo frowns. "Can't you let me live for once?" But Akaashi merely raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously!" Bokuto leans forward, completely earnest. "You've been acting all weird since the high school nationals."

"Nekoma lost to Karasuno, Bo. That's not something I can really let go. Two years since I played for them and it still kind of bums me out. I just..." He trails off.

It sounded better in his head.

Bokuto looks affronted.

"Are you insulting my bird son and his team?!"

_"I've never had my first kiss before."_

"Fukurōdani lost as well."

Karasuno beat both Nekoma and Fukurōdani but didn't win nationals. _But still_. They made it to the second to last round. Kuroo remembers being in the stands, watching an all-out battle (practically a bloodbath), and had seen the way Karasuno's third-year duo crumbled once they realized their team lost. He remembers Hinata keeping his head up, tears overflowing, and Bokuto screaming in his ear about how _well_ Hinata did.

"You know he's coming to visit again, right?" Bokuto excitedly twirls his pen. "To actually walk around campus."

"Instead of partying?" Akaashi throws out, face pinched. "Like you invited him to do last time."

_"I've never had my first kiss before."_

Bokuto slumps. "Akaashi! That was a mistake. I got the alcohol away from Hinata when I realized he was drinking it."

"Don't blame, Bo." Kuroo turns to the next page in his chemistry book. "Shrimpy's all about making friends. He didn't know better and he didn't get drunk. You don't get drunk after half a cup."

"Yeah!"

"We ended up playing spin the bottle anyway."

_"I've never had my first kiss before."_

Kuroo sighs. 

"Which ended in a near fight," Akaashi states. "Between the two of you and Kitara-san."

"Kitara was trying to steal Hinata's innocence!" Bokuto yells. "Like I was going to let that happen! Hinata's first kiss should be with someone special!"

Akaashi shakes his head but Kuroo can see a subtle smile on his face. "Maybe he's already had it?"

"Bo!" Kuroo calls quickly before Bokuto can start up a new rant about 'protecting Hinata from sleazy guys.' "Come over here and help me study my flashcards! I have an exam on Thursday."

* * *

Seeing Hinata in regular clothes, Kuroo can literally hear his heart beat loudly in his ears. His hoodie is obviously too big - long sleeves almost covering his hands - and his jeans are tight. He's preciously sinful looking (if that's even a thing) in that outfit. It's also gaining a lot of attention from the older university students. Many leers. Some curious looks. Kuroo hears Bokuto growl under his breath. 

"Can they stop looking at him like he's a piece of meat?"

Hinata has only gained a few inches since any of them have met him and his hair is just as fluffy.

 _He's cute_.

"Calm down, Bokuto-san." But there's even an edge to Akaashi's normally calm voice. "Let's go greet him - "

"Hinata!" Bokuto dashes forward, damn near shoving people out of the way to get to the younger boy. "You made it!"

Sunshine, honest to God sunshine, lights up Hinata's face when he sees Bokuto. "Bokuto-senpai!"

"Shrimpy's gonna' be the death of Bo," Kuroo casually states. "His favorite kouhai. One that's not even from his school."

Akaashi smiles. "He makes Bokuto-san happy. That makes me happy. And you."

" - and the gym is really huge, too. You'll like the size of the cafe. I didn't even tell you about all the places you can eat the last time you were here!" Bokuto is walking Hinata over to them. 

Hinata soaks it up with a smile - so bright, so blinding - and unconsciously fiddles with the edge of his left long sleeve. It's really cute. Kuroo looks away because this is just going to drive him mad. It's ridiculous that he's this messed up by one comment the younger boy made during a game of spin the bottle after he and Bokuto saved him from possibly getting drunk at a college party. And he was so open about it. A classic mistake.

( _"So," the former ~~sleazy~~ captain of the university's volleyball team starts, "truth or dare, Hinata-kun?"_

_Hinata's thinking face is precious. "Oh, truth!" He grins. Hearts flutter. Others around the circle groan._

_"Tell us about your first kiss!" Not even Kuroo could stomp the curiosity building in his chest. "Was it good?"_

_Blinking, Hinata frowns. "Oh." He glances to the side, embarrassed, before answering. "I've never had my first kiss before." He then grins easily. "Maybe one day."_ )

"Bro!" Kuroo blinks rapidly. "You okay?"

Kuroo looks at Bokuto before glancing around. Off to the side, Hinata is talking to Akaashi. The former setter of Fukurōdani is indulging whatever is being said to him with a gentle smile and a couple of comments. The protective hand he places on Hinata's shoulder is obvious. Kuroo can still see the way others are looking at Hinata - and Akaashi, if he's honest - and it makes him feel annoyed. 

"I'm fine. We should probably give Shrimpy a tour and feed him. He did come all this way."

"He's staying the night with us." Bokuto holds out a small duffle bag. "Because it would be too late to send him off when we're done." He looks toward Hinata and Akaashi and abruptly frowns. "I really want him to like it here but..."

"...everyone here won't stop staring at him - _them_ \- as Kitara did."

"Bro," Bokuto starts, very serious, "I don't even want to talk about that jerk!"

 "Talk about who?"

Kuroo just about jumps clean out of his skin. 

"No one important," he replies quickly. Instead, he grins and reaches out to ruffle Hinata's hair. "How you been?"

His smile.

Honest to God.

Literal sunshine.

"Good! The term is about to end and my mom is really pushing me to pick a school. I just know that I don't want to stay in Miyagi."

"Well, this is a good school. Let's show you some places."

"Okie dokie!"

 _Who even says that anymore?!_ Kuroo's hands twitch inside his pockets. _That's just adorable_.

"Onward, then, Bo."

* * *

He barely manages to maintain his relaxed attitude an hour into walking around campus. 

Twice, they've run into other volleyball players who recognize Hinata and ask about his day (while standing too close, hands falling to his waist, lecherous grins right in his face). Kuroo barely keeps in mind that Bokuto also takes these interactions as a threat to spending time with Hinata (and him and Akaashi, but mostly Hinata today). Akaashi, with his polite but cold smile, keeps them moving when things start drawing to a head.

"Wow," Hinata exclaims when they finally enter the gym. "I can't believe I didn't see this the last time I was here."

The university's basketball team is currently holding try-outs for the fall semester. The captain nods toward them, offers a friendly smile in Hinata's direction, and proceeds to have the current basketball players work on their layups. 

"If only more people can be like him," Kuroo whispers to Bokuto. "Then the world would be a better place."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hinata-kun~?" 

Kuroo closes his eyes. _Now? Of all times?_

"Kitara-san," Hinata greets politely but is obviously edging closer to Bokuto when the former university student strolls right up to where they are. "How are you?" The younger boy's mood has clearly depleted and this upsets Kuroo so much.

"Fine, fine." Kitara grins. His eyes roam over Hinata's small form. "How about you?"

"Good," Hinata answers simply. His gaze averts to the ground when Kitara steps closer. "Thank you for asking."

Kuroo, sensing that Bokuto is about to snap at the interruption, steps in just as Akaashi grabs Bokuto's wrist in a firm grip. "Kitara, what are you doing here?" He bites back a grin when Kitara flashes him an agitated look.

"Just visiting," he answers curtly. He looks over Kuroo's shoulder to grin at Hinata. "I guess I got really lucky today~"

"We should be moving along," Akaashi states. "Please understand."

 _Thank God for Akaashi_.

"Oh, are you giving Hinata-kun a tour?" He completely moves past Kuroo, shoulder purposefully bumping against the middle blocker's. "Well, have you shown him the dorms yet? Single rooms, private showers, and thick walls."

 _I will end you_ , Kuroo thinks. _Slimy, perverted asshole_.

"Um," Hinata shrinks back almost completely behind a glaring Bokuto, "I saw them the last time I was here."

"Interesting." Kitara doesn't seem to care. "Hey, Hinata-kun? Has anything changed with you since your last visit?"

"Change?" Hinata tilts his head curiously. "What do you mean?"

Kitara laughs. It's wholly obnoxious. "Have you - you know - had your first kiss yet?"

_"I've never had my first kiss before."_

"Oh." Hinata shakes his head. "No."

Bokuto bursts right as Kitara opens his mouth. "Okay, it's time to go! See you around!" He yells. Kuroo is both amazed and very satisfied that Bokuto all but picks Hinata up and walks away in purposeful strides. Akaashi, however, still stands there.

"It won't be you," he tells Kitara when Bokuto stops on the other side of the yard and waits for them. "Do not make any attempts on him, Kitara-san." His gold eyes flash dangerously. "Hinata-san deserves better than that."

'He deserves better than you' can be understood perfectly.

"What the fu - "

"That's enough," Kuroo steps in. "Just leave Hinata alone, Kitara. You're not even a student anymore."

Akaashi nods before turning on his heel. "Kuroo-san, come along. We shouldn't keep Hinata-san and Bokuto-san waiting."

"Damn you guys," Kitara snarls but doesn't follow. 

* * *

If they thought that would be the last time they see Kitara, they were stupidly hopeful. 

* * *

"I don't remember the campus being so pretty at night," Hinata says while looking around in awe. "All the lights really look nice."

Kuroo grins down at him. "You should see the fountain during the winter season. It's really beautiful."

"I can't wait!" Hinata responds. 

Bokuto stops abruptly. "You can't wait?!" His eyes are large and hopeful. "Does that mean you've decided?!"

Hinata smiles. "Yup! I really like it here. There's so much space and I like the gym and the cafe." Bokuto laughs. "And I like that you'll be here. All three of you, even if it's only for half the time I'll be here." 

"You're definitely trying out for the volleyball team, right?"

"Yes!" Hinata pumps a hand into the air. "It's going to be really fun."

And then he yawns, face crinkling cutely. 

"I think it's time to turn in for the night," Akaashi states. "It's nearly 10 PM. Hinata-san's train leaves at 9 AM."

Bokuto and Hinata simultaneously pout. 

"Akaashi," Bokuto whines. "Already?"

Akaashi rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. "You'll see him over the summer, I'm sure."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Bokuto turns around. "Yes. You'll visit over the summer! In Tokyo and here, right?!"

Hinata laughs. "Yup!"

Bokuto jumps excitedly.

"Let's head back." Kuroo moves to take the lead, smiling. "We can pop in a movie or make popcorn."

"Yay!" Bokuto takes off with Hinata right on his heels. 

* * *

"Please tell me that you didn't forget your key?" Kuroo states. "Please, Bo. Tell me you didn't. I can't even blame Akaashi. He doesn't live on this floor."

Bokuto's shoulders slump. "I didn't mean too."

"Well, I don't have mine." Kuroo pats himself down just in case. "Stay here. I'll go speak to the RA."

"Oh, Kuroo-san. I'll come with you. I need to speak to Akiko-san as well."

The key situation is taken care of quickly. Akiko simply gives Kuroo his master key with a promise to bring it back within 10 minutes. Akaashi stays behind to briefly speak to him as Kuroo walks back to their dorm. 

He just about loses it when he makes it back.

Bokuto is nowhere in sight and Kitara is literally leaning over Hinata, hand resting on the wall just above his head. Hinata's eyes are wide and he's clearly trying to lean away despite being trapped against the wall. Kitara is by no means lanky. He's built is similar to Bokuto's - muscular and strong as hell - but he doesn't have Bokuto's good nature personality. It's clearly seen when Kitara grips Hinata's chin and tilts his face up. 

Hinata tries to pull away but can't move much. 

He just closes his eyes.

Scared.

He's far too quick to accept defeat in Kuroo's opinion. 

"What the fuck?!" Kuroo snarls. He sees Hinata's eyes snap up, relief seen in those amber eyes. "Get the fuck away from him!"

Kitara's surprise is just enough for Hinata to shove him away and race to Kuroo. He collides with Kuroo's sturdy body - _He's trembling_ , Kuroo notes angerly. - and attempts bury into him as much as he can, as if trying to become one with Kuroo's body. 

"Stay away from him," Kuroo wraps an arm around Hinata's shoulders and holds him close. "I'm not fucking kidding, Kitara. Do not touch him again."

"Kuroo-san?"

"Bro?"

"He tried to force himself onto Hinata!" Kuroo barely hears Hinata's sniffle over his own raging heart. 

"What?" The fury within the same-time spoken word is enough to make even Kuroo shiver.

Bokuto storms past Kuroo and gets right in Kitara's face. "Stay away from him." His form is shaking. "Don't you ever touch him again."

"If Hinata-san said 'no,'" Akaashi starts as he, too, moves past Kuroo, "then you do not touch him. Ever."

"Why are you all taking this so seriously?! It was just going to be a kiss!" Kitara backs away from Bokuto; cautious.

"He clearly didn't want to kiss you," Kuroo snaps. 

"Go," Akaashi commands softly. There's nothing soft about him. "Before I call campus police and report you for trespassing."

"Whatever," Kitara glares. "He probably gets enough from you three anyway."

The implication makes Hinata flinch against Kuroo's chest.

"Go before I kick your ass," Kuroo replies. "Trust me, Kitara. They won't stop me."

Kitara scoffs before making a hasty exit. 

A few tense moments pass before anyone starts speaking.

"Hinata," Bokuto whispers (God, he sounds as if he's about to cry). "I'm so sorry. I should have waited for the key before using the bathroom. I'm really sorry."

Hinata pulls away - but doesn't let go - from Kuroo's chest. "It's okay, senpai. I don't blame you at all. But," he frowns. "I didn't actually say 'no.'"

"He literally backed you into a corner," Kuroo responds immediately. "He wouldn't have accepted your 'no.'" He sighs. "Come on. I have the key and I promised I'd bring the master key back to Akiko when we made it inside."

* * *

Bokuto puts on a Studio Ghibli film - Castle in the Sky - once they settle in for the night. Hinata sits between Kuroo and Bokuto but leans against Kuroo easily. Akaashi quickly curls into Bokuto's strong chest, falling asleep almost instantly. Bokuto konks out about halfway into the movie. His head drops onto Akaashi's. He snores lightly. 

"How long have they..." Hinata trails off, voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" Kuroo looks to the other side of the couch. "Oh, um, since the beginning of Akaashi's third year. They've liked each other long before that though."

Hinata yawns. "They look good together. I hope it lasts."

"Two years and counting."

When Hinata doesn't reply, Kuroo looks down. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to say 'thank you' for helping me out." Hinata fiddles with the bottom of his sleep shirt. "I don't understand why he was so interested in being my first kiss. Isn't a first kiss supposed to be with someone you like?"

_"I've never had my first kiss before."_

"Usually," Kuroo nods. "For a lot of people, it's supposed to be special. Usually, the feelings end up mutual. Sometimes there's chance-taking. But remember," he pauses to make sure Hinata's attention is fully on him. "Consent is important. You shouldn't just go around kissing people. If someone says 'no' or clearly looks like they're uncomfortable, you need to back off immediately. People deserve to have their boundaries respected."

"Kitara-san didn't do that."

"Kitara is a self-centered bastard and I hope he runs into the corner of a table."

Hinata huffs a laugh. "Or step on a lego."

"Or get a speeding ticket."

"Or fired from his job - if he has one."

Kuroo grins. "Nice."

They return to the movie at the same time. It's almost over. Kuroo absentmindedly reaches for the popcorn and does his best not to jerk away when his fingers brush against Hinata's palm. He feels his face grow hot.

 _He was literally crying less than two hours ago_ , he tells himself. _Chill_. 

"Kuroo-senpai?" It's spoken hesitantly.

Concerned, Kuroo looks at him. Hinata's face is flushed as red as his hair but his gaze is on the bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Yes?"

"Would you - If you want! - m-maybe kiss - If you're okay with it! - um, kiss me?" Hinata covers his face with his unsalted hand.

Kuroo frowns. "Listen, if this is your response to what happened tonight, just know that you don't have to kiss - or be kissed - by anyone. You can wait as long as you want."

"I know that."

"Besides," Kuroo's eyes flicker back to the TV, "for someone like you, it really should be special."

It's said in a soft voice, barely caught by his ears. "It would be special to me."

"Shrimpy - "

"You don't have to," Hinata interrupts. "But I want you to."

"Listen - "

"I've liked you for a long time, senpai."

 _Oh geez_. Kuroo covers his face. "Don't call me that with that tone."

Hinata's shoulders slump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought..." But he doesn't finish his sentence.

 _Oh, screw it_. Kuroo turns toward him, clean hand reaching out for his face. "Always thought you were really cute anyway."

"Senpai," the younger boy whispers when Kuroo's thumb traces his lower lip.

Kuroo pulls him closer, watches as Hinata's eyes flutter closed, and presses his lips against his.

It's over before it really begins. He's pulling away to stare down at Hinata's parted lips and watches - a grin making it's way onto his face - as Hinata opens his eyes to stare up at him. His eyes glow in the barely lit room and he gazes up at him as if he can provide all the answers he seeks. 

Then Hinata licks his lips.

 _Holy -_  

"Your lips are really soft," his eyes drop to Kuroo's lips. "Really, really soft."

"I swear you'll be the death of me," Kuroo states.

"Maybe," Hinata's tone is on the light side of teasing. "But I'm happy. I'm glad it was you."

 _I'm glad it was me, too_.

"I - "

"We should do it again," Hinata states, eyes brimming with sudden determination. "Practice makes perfect, right? And I could use a lot of practice."

"The death. Of me."

But he agrees to it anyway.


	3. Lev x Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev x Hinata  
> ↳Spiderman Kiss

Height used to always be an issue between them.

Alright, honestly speaking it's still an issue but nowhere near the same level it was when they actually started dating. By the time they graduated high school, Lev lucked out by topping off his height at exactly 200 centimeters while _he_ stopped at 177 centimeters. The 23 centimeters allows the top of his hair to stop just before Lev's shoulder. 

Hand-holding isn't a problem between them. 

Lev's limbs are seriously long.

~~They're great for hugging, too.~~

It's the kissing that gets...really creative.

( _The first time they kiss, it's during the second training camp in their third year. He tries several times during the course of the weekend - much to Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's amusement - before getting frustrated to the point of missing a block. He remembers ducking under the net, fisting his hand into Lev's shirt, and yanking him down to his height to smash his lips against Lev's._

_God, he remembers the dead silence in the gym and the ball dropping to the ground._

_Most importantly, he remembers Lev carding his hand through his hair to tilt his head to kiss him properly._

_"Finally."_ _It's spoken by Inuoka and Kageyama at the same time._

 _The gym is a mess of yells soon after._ ) 

The rest of the camp was filled with stolen kisses here and there while ignoring jabs from their friends and kouhai.

Now, they're in their second year of university - he's still playing volleyball (he and Kageyama have remained an unstoppable duo that will certainly be scouted by Team Japan soon enough) and Lev has moved on to veterinary related studies - and things are running smoothly. They share a two-bedroom dorm (small, even for a college dorm) with a tiny kitchen, large fridge, and large windows that fill up the wall in the so-called "living room." It's small but fine. They sleep in the same bed anyway. The other room is just where they keep extra things like suitcases, clothes, and volleyball gear.

The lock to their door clicking snaps him out of his memories.

"Shouyou!" Lev bursts through the door and throws his backpack - full of _expensive_ books - to the floor. "Are you hungry?!"

Hinata grins. "Always!" This is their day-to-day.

"Let's order takeout!" The taller boy is already shuffling through their drawer of takeout menus. "I want Italian. What about you?"

"Sounds good," he answers. "Something spicy."

Lev's nose wrinkles. "Always spicy food with you."

"You still kiss me so it doesn't matter."

"That's because I _like_ kissing you, Shouyou. A lot." Lev moves towards their sad excuse of a living room and settles next to Hinata, long arm wrapping around his waist, and pulls him closer. "Pasta or personalized pizza? Can we order a salad too?"

Hinata thinks, humming quietly to himself, and shrugs. "Whatever you want. I'm not picky."

"As long as it's spicy?"

"My portion, yes." He grins up at his _boyfriend_  (it still makes his heart skip a little beat when he thinks of that term).  

Smiling, Lev leans his head down to rest on Hinata's fluffy hair. "Do you have your phone on you? Mine's in my backpack. It died."

"Explains why you didn't reply to my question about lunch."

"Sorry!" Lev squeezes tighter. "I didn't mean to miss lunch! I forgot to bring my charger to class." 

"It's fine." Hinata pulls away and gets up. He steps into his room (their room, really), grabs his phone, and tosses it to Lev when he returns to the living room. "You know my password. I gonna' go get my laundry from downstairs." He puts on his slippers by the door. "I also washed your scrubs."

Lev's lights up. "Thanks."

Hinata gets his laundry, smiles at passing classmates, and returns to see Lev still on his phone. He grins at Hinata when he re-enters their dorm before politely confirming their street address. Hinata dumps his laundry onto his bed, spreads it out so it's not one big rumpled heap, and returns to the living room. Instead of sitting next to Lev, he sits at the small bar attached to the kitchen.

"Wanna' watch a mov- ," His head is tilted up gently, " - ie?"

Cat-like green eyes stare back at him. "I missed you today."

"Missed you too." It's ridiculous that Lev can literally bend over him so easily. "I took a nap before my 3 o'clock class and was sad you weren't there. I needed my personal heater."

"Forgive me?" Lev asks quietly.

There are these moments, happening more lately, were Lev takes simple time between them and turns them into intimate moments. Like when they decided to do laundry at 3 AM on a Sunday morning and he is lifted onto the washing machine and kissed senselessly. Or that time Lev was fixated on his fingers, on the blisters he received from his hardcore dedication to volleyball, and how he had traced over them silently. And definitely the time he is hugged from behind while making dinner the night of their last final exam and buried his face in his soft hair. 

"You can make it up to me later."

"Hm, how about now?"

Hinata's blinks up at him. His neck is just starting to ache. "Okay."

Lev leans closer, head completely upside-down (height, height, _height_ ) from being so utterly tall, and kisses him. His lips cover Hinata's bottom lip, sucking gently. These upside-down kisses are few and far between but enjoyed nonetheless. Hinata hums against his lips. They're always soft. Amazingly soft. They break apart and Lev rights him. Turning in his seat, Hinata grins up at him.

"My first class is _canceled_ tomorrow."

"What about volleyball?"

His grin widens. " _Also_ canceled. Gym renovations."

"Huh."

Hinata has learned patience over the years. He waits for Lev to understand his implication.

 " _Oh_."

"Yeah," Hinata smiles, eyes flashing with amusement. "And I _really_ want you to make it up to me."

"And I _really_   want to make it up to you."

"You're in for a long night~" Hinata teases.

Lev grins down at him. "Oh, I'm sure I can handle it."


	4. Hinata x Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata x Yamaguchi  
> ↳Eskimo Kiss

Yamaguchi waits, patient as ever, for Hinata's (and Kageyama's) university's volleyball team's practice to end. Just behind him, he can hear Tsukishima grumble about the cold draft in the gym - _"To keep them from overheating, Tsukki!"_ \- but he, too, is waiting for practice to end. He has "plans" with Kageyama - _"Don't make that face. I promised to help him study and he promised me cake. It's a win-win situation."_ \- but Yamaguchi knows what they'll really be up to (so he stole Tsukishima's copy of their apartment key so he and Hinata can have the space all to themselves and he can stay with Kageyama for the night). 

When Hinata nails the final point - nothing unexpected at this point, given his and Kageyama's successful track record - and cheers erupt from his side of the court, Yamaguchi knows practice is over now. It's already pushing 9 o'clock and he would like a few hours alone with Hinata without interference from either of their best friends. He watches, silently and with the nerves at the tips of his fingers tingling, as Hinata takes the towel offered to him by the team's current captain. He and Kageyama listen as the captain gives rundowns of the scrimmage. 

"Now, get out of here!" The captain laughs. "I don't want to see _any_ of you until tomorrow night."

_Tomorrow night_? "Oh," Yamaguchi shuffles along with Tsukishima. "The festival starts tomorrow morning."

"Forced relaxation. But will those two - " He nods towards Hinata and Kageyama " - idiots actually listen?"

Yamaguchi chuckles quietly. "I'm sure I can convince Shouyou." He shrugs before grinning widely. "How successful will you be with Tobio?" Tsukishima's face pinks everso slightly and Yamaguchi laughs out loud. 

"Ah!" His laugh is cut short by Hinata's shout. 

He turns towards the other boy and grins at the mad waving in his direction. "Hey, Tadashi! Let me change and we can leave."

Yamaguchi grins. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

And he doesn't.

Unlike high school, Hinata doesn't forget to change while talking. He has mastered multitasking. He's out of the locker room in just a few minutes with Kageyama right on his tail. Hinata makes a beeline for him, all happy smiles and bright eyes, and doesn't hesitate to take his hand as soon as he's at his side. Puberty was kind to Hinata during the summer before their third year in high. While he is nowhere near Tsukishima's height, he does currently stop just above Kageyama's shoulders.

Still shorter than Yamaguchi though.

"Where are we off too?"

"Tsukki's and I's apartment. We'll have to take the bus." Yamaguchi watches as a thin line of sweat trail down the side of Hinata's face. "You left some spare clothes there so you can shower and change. You're staying the night."

"Sounds good," Hinata answers. "Oi, Yamayama-kun. Don't burn down the apartment while I'm gone."

Kageyama flushes red. "Shut up, dumbass. I can survive one night without you."

"S'only cause' Tsukki will be there."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Get going. You're starting to annoy me."

Yamaguchi grabs starts tugging Hinata towards the exit. "But you're always annoyed," he hears Kageyama say from behind.

The air is crisp when he and Hinata step outside. There are just a couple of stars in the sky, peeking out behind clouds. Yamaguchi hopes it doesn't rain over the weekend. He has three dates planned already. Bad weather would not be welcomed.

"It's been too long since we've seen each other," Hinata tells him as they head for the bus stop. "Texting and Snapchat aren't enough, ya' know?"

It only takes a few minutes for them to reach the bus stop. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Hinata instantly replies. "Majoring in Early Childhood Education is a big deal. You have internships and stuff. I get it." He feels Hinata squeeze his hand.

"Doesn't change the fact that I missed you," Yamaguchi responds. 

He's changed since high school, too. He's much less shy and much more outspoken. At least, where his feelings are concerned. He was the one to confess to Hinata after all, but he told Tsukishima several months in advance - _"He has enough energy for both of you."_ \- and built up his own courage. 

"Hey," Hinata's voice breaks him out of old memories. "I missed you too."

When Hinata tugs him down, Yamaguchi thinks he's going to be kissed. Instead, and pleasantly surprised, Hinata doesn't aim for his lips. The tip of his nose, slightly cold now, presses against his own and _rubs_. Affection zips through him like lightning on a chase. When Hinata pulls back, he grins up at him. His eyes are sparkling under the street lamp. 

"Let's sleep in tomorrow, yeah? We can hit the festival in the afternoon."

"I will never say 'no' to sleeping in," he replies immediately.

Hinata smiles sincerely.


	5. Aone x Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone x Hinata  
> ↳Nose Kiss

Aone is quiet and that's _fine_.

He likes people watching, taking care of his planets, and reading fantasy novels. 

And he also really likes the tiny first-year middle blocker from Karasuno.

"You keep staring at him," Futakuchi snickers. "Just go over there and say 'hello.'"

He wants to go over there and say 'hello' but Hinata is in a very animated conversation with Karasuno's libero and interrupting them would be incredibly rude. His opportunity to speak with the smaller boy lessens as the first round of matches of the Spring Interhigh draw near. Aone hopes that Date Tech faces Karasuno again because of the rumors that surround Karasuno's _Freak Duo_.

He also finds Hinata to be ideal company - silence is nice but he likes listening to Hinata speak. Especially when he gets excited.

A new quick, mastering the ability to be a decoy, and well-known ridiculously high jumps.

"Oh, look." Futakuchi's finger enters his line of vision. "Shrimpy is walking away."

Hinata's setter watches him leave before his eyes connect with Aone's. There's mild curiosity within those deep blue eyes, something Aone would hold with regard to him, but he doesn't follow after what is formally known as Karasuno's _Freak Duo_. If anything, he just doesn't care and that's fine with Aone. Besides, Hinata is the only one he really cares to speak with outside his own team. 

"Hi, Aone-san!" Hinata beams up at him, all sunshine and rainbows.

~~Or maybe Futakuchi's strange descriptions are getting to him?~~

"Oh, look." Speak of the devil. "It's Karasuno's Number 10~ How's it going?"

Hinata seems alarmed at first before relaxing. His easy-going smile returns. "Hello, Futakuchi-san! I just wanted to say 'hi' to Aone-san!"

"So energetic," Aone hears Futakuchi mumble but the other boy is grinning nonetheless. "It's nice of you to do that."

"I, um, also wanted to speak to Aone-san alone? It's that alright!" The smaller boy quickly tacks on.

Futakuchi is grinning and now other members of Date Tech are drawing near. "Sure thing, shrimpy. We'll give you guys some alone time."

Aone does not facepalm and he's silently proud of that.

"So, um, I just wanted to say that I - uh - that I really think y-you're really nice," Hinata begins. His face is almost as red - orange? - as his hair. "Y-You're super kind even though we have a one-year age difference," his voice grows stronger, "and I think we would have good conversations together. If you want!" He tacks on. "I mean, you don't actually have to talk if you don't want to. I just r-really like you. And-And," and his voice loses strength as quickly as it gained it.

"I like you too," Aone replies.

Hinata's eyes widen. "Really?" He blinks, suddenly looking unsure of what to do next.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Hinata nods. "I just didn't t-think I'd get this far."

"Get this far?" Aone waits patiently for Hinata to collect his thoughts. 

"I've never really...liked someone before, ya' know?"

Aone does know. In fact, everyone at Date Tech knows about his interest in Hinata. He, himself, didn't have to say much once it was out in the open. Rather, his teammates have spent the last few weeks trying to help him confess in the most ridiculous ways ever once Spring Interhighs started. He likes this better. This is more honest.

"Yes, I know. I am the same."

"Really?!" Hinata looks relieved. "Then, uh, do you want to go out? On a date, I mean!"

"Okay. After the tournaments are over."

Hinata is beaming with joy. "Yes, yes! Let's do that."

"Oi, dumbass!" Karasuno's dark-haired setter calls out to them. "It's time to check-in."

"Bakeyama," Hinata mumbles. "I guess I'll be seeing you?"

Aone nods.

For a moment, they just stand there. Hinata seems to be at war with himself and then he jumps high. Not as high as he would during a game but high enough to reach Aone's face, high enough to be at eye level with him, high enough to kiss his nose with ease (he hears several gasps behind him). When Hinata lands on his feet - almost graceful-like - he has a satisfied smile on his face. Aone knows for a fact his face is burning.

"I hope we play against each other!"

With that, the smaller boy takes off after his team. The moment he's with them, the teasing jabs start. Aone's own teammate slowly surround him, each with looks of disbelief on their faces. 

"That was way better than my plan," Futakuchi states.

"Your plan was to lock them in the janitor's closet," Sakunami throws out. "So yeah, this is way better."

Koganegawa grins. "This is like a shojo manga!"

Aone stands amongst his teammates as the discuss what happened moments ago but the only thing on his mind is the warmth left behind by Hinata's touch. 

He, too, really hopes they face each other on the court. 


	6. Bokuto x Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto x Hinata  
> ↳Trace-a-Shape Kiss

Hinata huffs a laugh against his pillow.

A hearty chuckle responds immediately, warm hands trail over his naked back lightly. It's late November, with harsh winds and freezing temperatures, and the outside world is still bustling with so much energy, so much _life_. Yet, here the two of them are - lazying about in their huge bed (big enough to accommodate his love's massive muscular form and his own personal need of many, _many_ pillows). 

"Are we going to get up at some point today?"

He only buries his face against his pillow as an answer. 

"Darling?" Hinata can't help but grin against the fabric beneath his face. "Sweetheart? Pumpkin? Baby? Light of my life? _Love_ of my life?" He's laughing by now. All these sappy pet names are enough to put him in a sappy mood.

"Mhm." He sighs when those warm hands return to his skin, tracing unique shapes over his back while occasionally dipping lower - almost teasing. Mostly, it's just relaxing. "Keep doing that and you won't get me out of bed at all today."

Soft lips meet his shoulder, mouth moving against him with ease. "We can make breakfast and then go back to bed?"

"And miss Keiji-san's recital later? I'm not willing to face Kei's wrath or Keiji-san's disappointment."

Bokuto hums quietly. "Akaashi's sad face makes me sad."

"It makes everyone sad."

"And Tsukishima's angry face is scary."

"It scares everyone."

Heated puffs of laughter hit his skin and he shivers. 

"When's the recital again?" One of Bokuto's large hands slides from his neck to his lower back to rud small circles against it.

"4 o'clock."

Once again, Bokuto hums and the vibrations hit his skin in a ticklish manner. 

"What's the name of the piece Akaashi is playing?"

"If either he or Kei heard you ask that, they'd be annoyed."

He receives a playful bite on the shoulder for stating that. "Tell me again."

"It's called 'Love On His Wings' and it's very personal to them but it can also relate to us." With that being said, Hinata turns over so that he's lying on his back. Despite being rather voicey and moving around a lot, Bokuto is staring down at him with soft eyes and even softer smile. "I've admired you for so long that I can't believe we're like this today. I always thought I'd be one step behind you but we're on equal footing. _Birds of a feather flock together -_ "

" _\- but it's the love in the winds that carry them to where they're going,_ " Bokuto finishes with a kiss to his forehead. "It's a beautiful song. I'm proud of Tsukki." 

He dips down to the area beneath Hinata's chin, where his tanned collarbone covered in freckles is, and presses many a kiss in the form of a long 'M' across it.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asks while laughing.

"I'm drawing a bird."

"A bird?"

" _The stronger the winds, the harder you fly. Baby, it's worth the travel,_ " Hinata sings softly.

Bokuto trails his lips along Hinata's neck.

" _I'm so glad the winds carried me home._ "

Hinata shifts to reach for his phone. "I'm setting an alarm right now," he states while Bokuto grabs their blanket.

"Good idea."


End file.
